Freezing Caves
The Freezing Caves are a series of tunnels and caverns filled with ice and snow. They are accessed via the Link Between Worlds and are accessible once the Link is entered. The Freezing Caves contain no enemies, instead serving to establish atmosphere. During an expedition through the caves, several items can be found as well as clues as to the significance of the caves and the fall of Hyrule. The Freezing Caves connect to several ruined houses and buildings, as well as Kakariko Chapel and Beneath the Well. Cave System Within the central cave system, six Hylian Glass Armors can be found, as well as Hylian Goron Armor, five Rupees and a Gossip Stone. Loot Deserted Inn Basement Shortly after turning right upon entering the caves is a tunnel leading to the basement of the Deserted Inn. The basement contains several bedrolls, barrels, a double bed, buckets, a wardrobe, a large table with a quill, a smaller table with Rupees and an inkwell, and a barrel holding torches. Several goat horn lamps can be found here, but none cast light. The only door in this area leads to the Inn proper. Inn Most of one side of the Deserted Inn is filled with snow, and icicles hang from the walls and ceiling. The inn contains an enchanted Couple's Mask, Hylian Lanayru Armor, Hylian Ikana Armor, Rupees, an Iron Dagger, and a Steel Dagger. Wooden plates and tankards are strewn on the floor. Two chests and a wardrobe can be found in the inn's rooms. The Fourth Journal can be found here. Loot Beneath the Well The well stands to the left of the tunnel to the Deserted Inn. It has been boarded up, and light and snow enter the well's shaft through the cracks. The well is dry and frozen. Boards cover the entrance deeper into the well, but the depths are accessible. See Beneath the Well page for more information. Smithy At the end of the tunnel linking to the Deserted Inn and the well is a fallen ladder and a trap door in the ceiling of the cave. This leads to the basement of the Smithy. The Smithy is almost entirely filled with snow, and the upper floors are inaccessible and blocked from view. The basement contains a bedroll, an anvil, a workbench, tongs, bellows, a hammer, and several pieces of firewood. The Fighter's Shield and two pieces of Hylian Soldier Armor can be found here, as well as the Third Journal. Loot House of the Dead Following the tunnel back from the Smithy or turning left upon entering the caves leads to a left turn, double right turn, a ramp, then another left turn, with a ladder and trapdoor in an alcove. This trapdoor leads to the House of the Dead. The House of the Dead is mostly intact, with snowdrifts blocking the door, filling the fireplace, and covering the bed. An alchemy lab can be found on a table near the trapdoor. An Ebony Dagger can also be found here, with three Burial Masks, a sample of Skin of Redead, four Green Rupees, seven Ruined Books, and Hylian Woodfall Armor. Bowls, plates, and eatingIn far corner utensils are strewn about, as well as a piece of wood. Loot Large Cavern The tunnels continue past the House of the Dead into the largest cavern of the Freezing Caves. This cavern links to two houses and the General Store. Most of the loot of the Freezing Caves is found here, as well as a Gossip Stone. General Store The ladder to the General Store is accessed via the smaller wooden ramp close to the large cavern's central pillar. The store is mostly inundated with snow, and seems to have partially collapsed, given the presence of a block of stone visible in the snow. A Light Armor Hylian Shield can be found here, as well as seven Rupees, an enchanted Iron Dagger, an Iron War Axe, and a unique Iron Battleaxe that is equal in strength to a Dwarven Battleaxe. Loot First House One house is accessed via a large wooden ramp that begins near the large central pillar. Most of the house is filled with snow, with one table pushed toward the supports. A tree stump can be found in the house, as well as Hylian Blue Ring Armor, and the Soldier's Journal. Loot Second House Another house is accessed by climbing a natural ramp in the large cavern to a wooden platform. Further beyond this platform is where the Dark Glass Armor can be found. The second house is very small and almost entirely filled with snow. Only the trapdoor area and a small corner of the house are not covered in snow. Planks of wood can be seen in one corner, and chairs can be found in the fireplace. The house contains three Deku Nuts and the First Journal. Loot Mayor's House A tunnel leading from the large cavern ends with a ladder leading to the Mayor's House after passing a fork that leads to the Chapel. The Mayor's House is one of the more intact buildings connected to the Freezing Caves and contains three floors. The basement holds a barrel of torches and is mostly filled with snow. A staircase leads to the first floor, which is almost entirely inundated with snow. The second floor, accessed via another staircase, is mostly clear of snow. The second floor contains a large bed, a safe, a strong box, a wardrobe, a key to said wardrobe, the mayor's Torn Note, and the Blade of Kakariko. The strong box is empty, while the safe contains valuables including gold, and the wardrobe contains a suit of Hylian Ikana Armor. Loot Kakariko Chapel Kakariko Chapel is accessed via the fork in the tunnel that leads to the Mayor's House. A smaller tunnel can be found on the way, but it is very short and leads nowhere. See page on Kakariko Chapel for more information. Lore As indicated by the Mayor's House and Kakariko Chapel, as well as the journals, the Freezing Caves are a cave system underneath Kakariko Village. According to the Great Fairy's Plea, the player's expedition into the Freezing Caves is the result of time travel via the Link Between Worlds. No information is given as to the location of the caves (and by extension Kakariko Village) in Skyrim as of the Fourth Era. Background and Inspiration The Freezing Caves were included in version 3.0 with Kinolangdanzel and the Link Between Worlds. They were later expanded to include Kakariko Chapel. The trapdoor for the chapel was included since the beginning. The Freezing Caves were included to establish lore for the world of Relics of Hyrule and to provide context for Hyrule's downfall. They are partially meant to be a response to the question of whether the mod would include parts of Hyrule. Originally, the entire surface of Kakariko Village was intended to be included, but JKalenad lacked the skills to implement it. See Also Kakariko Chapel Kakariko Village Beneath the Well First Journal (Freezing Caves) Second Journal (Freezing Caves) Third Journal (Freezing Caves) Fourth Journal (Freezing Caves) Blade of Kakariko Link Between Worlds Forgotten Cavern Video Category:Locations Category:Story